Fighting Fate
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: AU Naturaly fate was trying to lead him, and his people down one path, but he would try his best to change the path from what fate had choosen with the help of his friends. Please read and review pg-13 to be safe
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters

AN I have really high hopes for this story, I will get to my other stories, but I just wanted to start this one up, please read and review this.

Fighting Fate

Chapter 1

There as a field, a large green field half covered with trees. It was a lovely field that was covered in wild flowers. In any normal day, it would be seen as a great place to have a picnic, but that was not a normal day, in fact it was as far away from a normal say as one could get. On one side of the field were around 1,000 warriors all wearing the armor of there home world, of Vegeta. They were the saiyans, and it was there job to expand the empire, and this planet just happened to be there next target. They were of all sizes and shapes, but all of them had tails. On the other side of the field were 2,000 men wearing a orange and white uniform of there home world. It just happened that the field was on their home world which they were now trying to protect. The Earthlings looked just like the saiyans, but had no tails.

At the front of the human lines walked a tall well built man with two scars on his face, one that went over his eye, and another which was a cross shaped scar. He wore the orange pants, and a white shirt, like everyone else, but had an x right above his shoulder and every one on the human side knew that this man was in charge. He looked over the battlefield and thought about the things that had leaded them to that point.

It was only 5 years before when the Earth had no clue about other races, and he was in training under the great Roshi. The events that past would have a huge impact on his life. One day out of no where, a space ship landed. The earth's leader welcomed the guest. It was a mistake, they were all killed by the alien, and around 10,000 others were as well, before Roshi gave his life to stop the alien, but using the evil contentment beam on it. With the government gone, and a treat looming, The Red Ribbon army, and the Crane hermit joined forces, and took over the leadership of the world. They went and gathered all the information on the aliens that they could gather.

It turned out that they aliens were known as Saiyans, a warrior race from deep space. They were far strong then the humans and the leaders knew that if they came back, they would be nothing to them. So they mobilized the population of the Earth, and all boys would have to learn the secret martial arts begging at the age of 5. Yamcha decided to take over the Turtle school, and over the next 15 years he helped teach hundreds of students the ways of martial arts, and most people saw him as one of the best martial artist in the world. 15 years went by before the saiyans came back to the planet; they raided some cities, and took around 30,000 people as slaves. Yamcha then was asked to lead an army to stop the saiyans, and he did defeat the raiders, and was now in front of the saiyan army.

He looked at the young men that were around him, he was know almost 30, and had more experience fighting then any one of his command, most of which were only around 22. He then noticed his second in command walk up to him. He was a short round samurai named Yajirobe. He looked like a weak fighter, but in reality he was danger his ability with his sword, and his speed made him dangerous.

Yajirobe looked at him and said with a smile, "It is time to make these saiyans pay for what they did to our people."

"Yes, yes it is, Roshi will be avenged," Yamcha said as he walked to the front of his army. He then looked at them as said, "We are the hope of earth, if we lose this battle then everything that we have gained over the years will be lost, and our friends, and family will be slaves to these saiyans, fight with hearts, and I am sure we will not lose."

With that he lead his army in a charge against the saiyan lines, and as they as they charged, the saiyans did a counter charge, and meet the humans in the middle of the field. The battle went out all over the place, on the ground and in the air, shots were being fired a incredible rate, and the humans were holding there own, and in fact winning against the saiyans. Yajirobe was moving from saiyan to saiyan creating a line of dead warriors who had been cut in half.. Yamcha was all deep in the battle, as saiyans would see him and attack, to only end up dead. The battle was going well, the saiyans fought hard, but they were outnumbered, and oddly out fought by the humans.

At the end of the day, there was blood all over the once peaceful field, and many great warriors were dead. As for Yamcha, and Yajirobe, they were both fine and unscratched; the saiyans fought to the last man, and now were no more. The humans lost around 200 men to the saiyans 1000.

At the capital the new was seen as great and really bad. Good for the fact that they had won, but bad for the fact that the battle had been won by Yamcha, the leader of the Turtle school which was the rival to the crane school. The still could not get rid of him, because the treat of the saiyans was still to much, but they hope they could find away to do away with the warrior.


	2. Fighting Fate 2

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters

Starjacker- Thanks for the review, I think I will be able to update faster when I am out for the holidays in 1 ½ weeks.

Fighting Fate

Yamcha celebrated with the victory with the rest of his soldiers. The battle had to be one of the most important ones in the history of the earth, and to that point the biggest day in his life. The warriors under his command were beyond happy, about the victory they had just had. They throw a huge party to celebrate the victory over the saiyans, and to remember the warriors that lost there lives in the battle. Each were considered heroes in everyone's eyes. The party was loud and very festive, with large amount of dancing and drinking.

Yamcha was at the party for a little bit, but left as soon as he could. He was not much of a social person, and never really much of a partier. He figured growing up in the desert sand just made that way. He quickly found his way to his tent after his time at the party, there he sat down, and began to finish up on his report to Earth's government. He went over every little part of the battle playing back what happened at every important step. He hated to lose men, but he knew that it was going to happen, he just was glad that he was able to protect most of his men. While he was in though a person entered the room, Yamcha did not sense him right away, but when he did he knew it to be his second in command. He then looked up to see that he was right, the person was Yajirobe. Yajirobe was not as much of a partier as you would think, and it was to close to the battle to get his mind off that topic.

"Oh, Yajirobe, what can I do for you my friend?" Yamcha asked with a smile.

"Sir, I was wonder, what are current plans our, I mean what should we do to prepare for another attack," Yajirobe said with a seriously tone.

"Simple my friend, we wait, we can't do anything now, but to wait and prepare, but I think it may be awhile before they come back," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, I guess I am just worried about nothing, still between them and our stupid government, I fear they we must always be prepared," Yajirobe said.

"I agree, but the people like our government, and that is all that matters," Yamcha said weekly.

"Sure, but does that make them any less corrupt," Yajirobe said.

Yamcha sighed, he knew Yajirobe's point was right, but he could not do anything about it, he then said to his friend, "Well more then likely, well, I believe that is all we need to talk about this for today."

Yajirobe frowned, he just wished that Yamcha would take a stand against the government; he knew that if he tried he could get the people on his side, and would win; he then quietly left the room. Yamcha decide to go to sleep early, and rest up.

Things were quickly happing in the capital, the leaders were in meeting. They had just gotten a response from the Saiyan King himself, wanting to have a meeting with the leaders of the earth. This caused the leaders to gather, and meet to see what the Saiyan King wanted. It did not take long in fact all of them were in place in less the a half a hour. In the room were the leader of earth were sitting, the people were mostly Red Ribbon officers, turned politicians, and the man would do the speaking for the group the Crane Hermit Shen, the unquestioned ruler of the world. All though there were many schools of martial arts(1) his was the biggest, and consider to be the best, except for maybe the turtle school.

Soon they were looking at a screen that had the King of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta on it. He was a large looking man with a large beard, and spiky hair. He looked every part the king of a planet.

"Earthling, I have come to talk peace with you, you have shown power, and our people respect that. So now we want to come to terms, and work as friends," King Vegeta said.

"Why should we, we crushed your first force, I know better then that, you really want it to get close to use and crush us," Shen said, "I bet it is more like you don't want you people to know they can lose to as you would put it a inferior group like us."

"Well, to be honest we can crush you if we sent a real army, the one you battled was only made up of third class saiyans," King Vegeta said, 'Now, if you want peace, and for us to leave you alone, I want you to give us 200,000 slaves. I know this is nothing compared to how many people live on your planet, if you don't we will attack with our best and crush your planet."

"Lord Vegeta you have a deal how will we send these people to you," Shen asked.

"Simple, I have 5 huge ships waiting to arrive on your planet, put them on those ships," King Vegeta said.

"Yes Lord I will have them ready," Shen said as all talked ended, he then turned to everyone else, and said, "I want you to take everyone from the region that Yamcha's little army is in, and the surrounding population should equal the amount needed, and believe Tao has a army on stand by with around 10,000 troops ready."

Tao's force acted quickly, and moved into Yamcha's camp. The warriors under Yamcha's command were to drunk or in shock that so called friendly units would attack them, and fell easily. Yajirobe fought with honor and took out dozens off warriors before being knocked out and dragged to a ship. Yamcha was take in his sleep, and put one of the ships. When he woke up, he was on a alien ship headed to a unknown planet.

The news on earth was, that Yamcha and his men all gave there lives as hero, and saved the planet, and because of this the turtle school was forced to close, taking away the cranes only possible rival.

An 1- I am writing this as if King Piccolo did not take out the order of the light, and because of this many more forms of martial arts were around during this period. Please read and review.


	3. Fighting Fate 3

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

StarJacker- thanks for the review I was able to put this chapter together in record speed, hope you like it

Please read and review, I don't require them, but I have to say it is motivation to work on a chapter that is the truth.

Fighting Fate

Chapter 3

Yamcha woke up in a large white room, he was surrounded by his own soldiers, he went to raise his hand, and when he did he saw that he had some odd devises on his wrist. They looked very advanced, something more advance then anything he had ever seen in his life. He moved his eyes farther up to see a platform high above them, and on the platform was a warrior, a saiyan warrior. When Yamcha saw this he cursed himself, and wonder how there could have been a saiyan army that he did not know about. He tried to fly, but could not he had not control over his ki. He knew then that the bands around his wrist stop his ki use. He decided then to go and look for familiar faces.

As he moved from person to person he noticed that almost all of the people were civilians from the area of were the battle took place. Yamcha figured that they were taken after the quick victory against his forces. Yamcha get really down, thinking how the earth had been enslaved. He then made frowned and looked at the ground, think of all the people he fail, that were now enslaved. At this point he felt someone bump into him; he looked up to see Yajirobe who was smiling at him.

"Yajirobe, why the heck are you smiling, we lost, our world is doomed," Yamcha said.

Yajirobe face turned to anger, then replied, "No my friend, we were sold off for peace with the saiyans, they did not want there people to know of our victory, also they don't know your on the ship. If they find out that you were the lead of the army that crushed their army, your dead, I was afraid they had already killed you, my friend."

"You mean, we were solid out, dam it, I can't believe they did this to us," Yamcha said quietly, "Ok, I will pretend to be an average fighter."

"Good, now remember we have to be ready for anything, Yamcha, we don't know these people well enough," Yajirobe said.

As if on cue, a saiyan walked up, it was easy to tell that he was in charge, as the other saiyan bowed before him. This saiyan was tall and looked as strong as an ox. He was also bold, but had a mustache on his face. He walked down to the edge of the platform at looked down at the people below. He then began to speak, and he by the sound he had to have some to amplify his voice.

"Earthlings, you are now the property of the Saiyan Empire, you life have one point, and that is to make ours better. You are lucky though, the valor of the human warriors has gained our respect, and we will not send anyone to the mines, but some of you will be bought by farmers, and such, but know that what ever you fate is, it could be much worse. Now we are almost on the grand planet of Vegeta, everyone line up and prepare to exit, those not following orders will be killed."

Yamcha knew now was not the time to challenge the authorities, he and Yajirobe walked though the exit of the ship, and as they did, they noticed that they were being scanned by something. When got out of the ship they saw all of the other ships, and were able to tell, that there were a lot of humans that were captured. Yamcha could tell that they were being moved into an area, he figured were they would be sold off , but before he got to that area, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see a tall skinny guy with hair that went up in every direction, and another guy with really long hair; it was easy to tell they were related. He was pulled out of the line, as was Yajirobe. They were then forced to follow the two saiyans to a nearby room. There was another saiyan that looked just like the one with spiky hair, but he had a cut on his face.

"Ok, I am sure you are wonder what they heck your doing here, well you two know work for me," the older saiyan said.

"You see, we need more fighters, my dad's old team all retired, and well we need a new team, and guess what you get to be apart of it, your lucky," the young wild hair saiyan said.

"Well, excuse my son, he is a little energetic, my name is Bardock, and these are my sons, Radditz, and Goku," Bardock said.

"Sirs, I am Yamcha, and my friend here is Yajirobe, could you please take these bands of us," Yamcha said.

"Sure, we will get to see how powerful you humans really are, I think the rumors are only that rumors. It was said you two were the strongest by far on the ships," Radditz said as he took off the band from Yamcha's and Yajirobe's wrist.

Bardock checked there power levels, and laughed, he then said, "What I was tricked, your power levels only equal around 10 each."

Yamcha smirked, and powered up, he then looked at Yajirobe who did the same(1). Bardock looked surprised at the numbers in the scouter.

"Dad um how strong are they," Goku asked.

"Um well, Yamcha is at 850, and Yajirobe is at 550," Bardock said.

"What no way, this raising of power levels, humans I want you to teach me this," Radditz said.

"Well welcome to the team, you two should consider yourself lucky cause you are now in the saiyan army your not slaves, Yamcha, I am impressed your as strong as my youngest son, and your not bad yourself Yajirobe. You two will be staying with us now," Bardock said.

AN 1- Yes I know yajirobe can't charge up, but hey this is my story, and it not like I am going to have him use Kamehameha's or anything, just increases his power and speed, but will always fight with a sword.


	4. Fighting Fate 4

I don't own the characters in this story, or the shows they are in

Starjacker- thanks for the review, the next chapter will be the first battle of the new team

I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that are in the story.

Fighting Fate

Chapter 4

Yamcha and Yajirobe quickly found there way to the barracks were they would be staying when they were on Planet Vegeta. The two humans had the honor of sharing a room, which was pretty simple. It was all painted blue, and had a bunk bed, and two large lockers across from the bunk bed. The lockers had enough room to put anything you needed in them, but of course at this point the two humans only had the clothes on there backs.

"Well I guess we could be a lot worse off, right, Yajirobe," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, but I don't think we will ever see earth again," Yajirobe said with a frown on his face.

"Well, true, but we have to make the best of what we got, we will be in trouble if we just worry about the past. We have to now live for today," Yamcha said.

"I know your right, but I just miss home, and I miss that stupid cat," Yajirobe said.

"Yeah, Korin was something, I wonder what that cat is doing now, or what else is happening, oh well," Yamcha said, "Um you can have the bottom bunk, I don't want you to break the bed."

"Very funny," Yajirobe said with a sarcastic tone.

At that point there was a ring at the door, Yajirobe and Yamcha looked at each other then at the door. Yamcha said loudly, "Um come in."

The door opened to show the young son of Bardock, Goku(1), Goku walked in and holding two uniforms.

"Um are you joking, that won't fit me in a million years," Yajirobe said looking at the armor.

"Um I tend to agree, um do they come in bigger sizes," Yamcha asked wondering why Goku had brought to small uniforms.

"Well just put it on, they fit all sizes, trust me on that," Goku said with a smirk.

"Ok, it does not fit, I am not going to be happy," Yajirobe said as he put the armor over his head, and somehow it spread out, and fit him perfectly. Yamcha then put his on, and of course it fit as well.

"Um I think you were saying something," Goku said to the two, "Now, rumor has it the king wants to send us on a mission to see how good our team is."

"Um I was wondering why do you fight in this team, and not the normal army" Yamcha asked.

"Well, we are a part of the army of course, but we are a autonomist unit or team, we take the jobs that we want, or the job the king gives us, we are kind of like a mercenary team," Goku said.

"Oh ok, um that makes sense, thanks for the telling me," Yamcha said.

"Um I was wondering if you have a sword I can use, I always fight with sword," Yajirobe said.

"Oh so you're the one, they said this sword belonged too, I was to give it to some warrior, but I forgot the name. Figures it would be you, saiyan swords a very different," Goku said as he pull the sword from behind back and handed it to Yajirobe.

'Thanks, it is good to have the sword back," Yajirobe said with a smile.

"Good, now we have a meeting in an half an hour, I think we will be told of our mission at that time," Goku said before he left the room.

Yamcha turned back to Yajirobe and sighed, then said, "Well, it seems they our new leaders want to know what we can do."

"Yeah, I wonder were we they are going to send us?" Yajirobe asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure we can handle ourself," Yamcha said.

The next 15 minutes went by fast, and they two warriors, two left early so they did would make sure not to be late. It was not very hard to find there way to the conference room. Both warriors did feel a bit odd from the looks they were getting from the warriors as they would pass. It seemed every saiyan in the barracks was out to get a look at the two humans. Yamcha would see them staring and would just walk by as if it was nothing, he figure they were just curious about them. Yajirobe looked at everyone as he past trying to get a better understanding of the saiyans.

It turned out not hard at all to find the conference room, and they ended up in the room about 10 minutes before the meeting was to start, and also before anyone else had arrived. Right after the two sat down to wait, the door opened and Bardock, and his two sons walked in and sat down.

"Well it is good to know that you humans have a good sense of time," Bardock said.

"Well, lets get this started I have things to do," Radditz said, "and I don't want to waste my time if I don't get to go on a mission."

"Oh um Yamcha, Yajirobe, I forgot to give you these," Goku said as he handed both of them scouters, "they well tell you how strong your foes our, and is a two way radio."

"Thanks, but um we do.." Yajirobe said before Yamcha interrupted him, and finished, "Do want to think you for them."

Soon there was a hologram of two men on the table in front of them, neither Yamcha, or Yajirobe had a clue on who they two were.

"Well it good to have your team back, Bardock. I am also looking forward to see how well these humans can fight," one of the holograms said.

"The taller one with the beard is King Vegeta, and the short one is Prince Vegeta, " Goku whispered to Yamcha who in turn whispered to Yajirobe.

"Well it seem, that the planet Zanitic is at it, they are working on some type of new technology, we want you and your team to go and find out what this new technology is, and either steal it or destroy it," King Vegeta said.

"Yes sire it will be a honor, my lord," Bardock said.

"Good, I know I can count on you Bardock," King Vegeta said before disappearing.

"Ok, guys it time to go, I am counting on you two," Bardock said looking at Yamcha, and Yajirobe.

"Don't worry, we will do our best," Yamcha said.


	5. Fighting Fate 5

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Starjacker- Yeah this first battle of what I hope will be many in this story; it is kind of short though

I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that are in this story

Fighting Fate

Chapter 5

Last time

"Well it seem, that the planet Zanitic is at it, they are working on some type of new technology, we want you and your team to go and find out what this new technology is, and either steal it or destroy it," King Vegeta said.

"Yes sire it will be a honor, my lord," Bardock said.

"Good, I know I can count on you Bardock," King Vegeta said before disappearing.

"Ok, guys it time to go, I am counting on you two," Bardock said looking at Yamcha, and Yajirobe.

"Don't worry, we will do our best," Yamcha said.

Now

Yamcha was sitting in a small space pod; it only had enough room for one person. It was made for the long trip that would be ahead of them. The Planet Zanitic was over 2 weeks away from Vegeta. To be able to travel such long spaces in the small ships, they had a hibernation system they would use, that would keep them from needing either to eat during the time. One with in an hour of the planet the system would turn off, and warrior inside would be able to prepare for the battle ahead. So it was with this mission, Yamcha and Yajirobe where in hibernation for 2 weeks as they made their journey to Zanitic, and as designed when they were a hour away from the planet, they were awoken from there hibernation.

"Well, what did you think of the hibernation system, I bet you have never experienced anything like it before," Goku said over the com link.

"Wow, I feel great, I don't remember the last time I had this much energy," Yajirobe said over the com link.

"Ok, what is the plan of action," Yamcha asked over the com link.

"Alright, Goku, you Yamcha and Yajirobe are going to end up on the north side of the planet. It was reported that there was some unknown activity up there. Radditz and I will hit the capital, we expect to get most of the resistance, but we hope to force any knowledge right out of the leaders themselves," Bardock said over the com link.

"Yes sir," all the others said at the same time over the com link.

Soon they were over the planet, it looked like a purple and green jewel in the sky, it was pretty impressive looking, and quite a sight especially for the two humans who until recently had only been on the planet Earth. The spaceships that they were in hit the ground had really high speed, but despite that, the landing did not feel as hard as it looked from the outside. Yamcha then opened up the pod, and got out of his ship, he found himself in a large hole in the ground, and he quickly climbed out of it and was able to see what was around him. The sky of the world was a light purple, and the grass as was a sky blue and the water was also a light purple color as well. Yamcha then saw the other two holes, and waited for his teammates to climb up. Soon all three of the warriors were on the flat ground, and were ready for battle. Yamcha was a bit surprised that no one had attacked as they landed, but figured most of the army was more then likely at the capital.

"Ok, the data I have shows me that our target is 3 miles that way," Goku said pointing in the direction of the objective.

The three warriors quickly flew at a low level on there way to the target. It only took them 30 seconds to see it. It was a huge tall stone building, with a large red roof. Yamcha picked up over 50 semi high power levels most that seemed to come from below the ground.

"Yamcha be careful, they had something in there that blocks out my scouter," Goku said with a worried face.

"Don't worry about it, there are around 50 warriors in there, at about what I would say 200-250 power level," Yamcha said with a smirk.

"How the heck did you know that, with out the scouter," Goku asked.

"I was trained to sense power levels, I have never used a scouter before," Yamcha said.

"Wow, that is a really nice trick, you got to show me how to do that," Goku said.

"Ok, then Goku I want you and Yajirobe to take the top levels, I am going underground," Yamcha said as he stopped around 50 feet from the building.

Yajirobe and Goku flew and blasted a hole in the roof in which to enter. Yamcha aimed a Kamehameha at the ground and fired. The blast opened up a passage to where most of the energy signatures were coming form. He flew in quickly to the room, but was stopped my a number of armed guards who fired a rapid number of energy blast toward him. Yamcha was able to dodge most of them but there were a few that his him because of the small space to dodge. They did not do really any damage, just a few cuts in his armor.

"Saiyan, you die today, we will kill your race soon, and then use are power to conquer the galaxy," one of the guards said.

"One I am not a saiyan, got it, I am a human, and two, you are the ones that are going to die," Yamcha said, "now, Ka..me..ha..me..ha."

With that he fired a massive Kamehameha wave, he had used Roshi super Kamehameha to clear out all the guards, and when it moved into the lab he moved it back up, so it would not hit the fighter.

He then heard a voice over the com link in his scouter, "Yamcha are you ok, I just saw a huge blast, is everything ok."

"Yeah, Goku, mission accomplished, I have found a odd fighter that was well guarded," Yamcha said.

Yamcha waited sitting next to the fighter while the other two came down to the basement.

"Wow, nice one, super kamehameha right," Yajirobe asked.

"Yeah there were a lot of people down here, they said they had some weapon that was made to conquer the universe, I think this is either part or all of it," Yamcha said.

"Team b, status report, we have gotten a large neutron bomb, and found out that somewhere is the fighter that was made to launch this with," Bardock said over the com link.

"We found the fighter and have control over it," Goku said.

"Good job son, lets head back, um do either one of the humans know how to fly fighter craft, cause Radditz and I don't," Bardock said, "King Vegeta would love to have this fighter, the people of this planet have decided to give us this stuff in exchanged for a future."

"I can do it, but how will I get the pod back," Yamcha said

"Oh it will go back automaticly, well good job everyone, I will see you back home, I am sure the king will be happy," Bardock said closing the link.

Yamcha found his way into the plane, and used the scouter to translate the words on the fighter, soon he was up and headed back to Vegeta in the new fighter.


End file.
